


just to get your hands on me

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Domestic Boyfriends, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: The morning after they see the billboard, Dan wears Noah's henley and Noah has feelings about the way it fits Dan's arms.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	just to get your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> At this point, everyone should assume all of my fics are written with [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing/works) as executive producer (despite this being a gift for her). As always I did no research beyond repeated viewing of the Insta content from that night. 
> 
> Title from Death of Me by Pvris.

The morning after they see the billboard, Dan wakes up before Noah. Dan _always_ wakes up before Noah. He looks at his boyfriend in the soft, early morning light and shakes his head at himself—because he’s grinning so damn wide. Last night was magic, on a busy LA boulevard, staring up at a three-story picture of himself and Noah, kissing, for everyone to see. Dan feels a thrill shoot through him at the memory, and he just barely refrains from kicking his feet as he thinks about it. 

They’d taken a few pics after all of the Instagram content, on their own phones, awkwardly staged selfies, reckless in the middle of Hollywood, while their friends sat in the car with their faces smushed up against the windows, probably. He’d thought about just a quick ‘smile for the camera’ photo, but then Noah had ruined the shot and kissed his cheek, and Dan didn’t have it in him to stop it. Dan had turned to look at Noah, then, instead of the camera, and they were seconds from kissing in the middle of the sidewalk when Lucky shouted at them through the car window. They’d both startled, but Noah had kissed him anyway before dragging him back to the car. 

After he’s done in the bathroom, Dan grabs a shirt off the floor on his way through to the kitchen. He tugs it over his head and shoves his arms through—

“What the—?” Dan whispers to himself, stretching his arms out. The black henley he’d pulled is loose in the shoulders, and the sleeves are about two inches too short. Where did Noah even find a shirt with a fit like this? Dan takes a brief second to think about Noah’s shoulders stretching out the fabric of the shirt the day before.

Dan lifts the collar to his nose and inhales the smell of Noah. He gives a breathy sigh and decides he’ll deal with the sleeves to keep the thrill that sends his nerves alight. The thrill of _wearing his boyfriend’s shirt_. He rolls his eyes at himself and heads to the kitchen, Redmond jumping up to join him. 

*

Dan leaves to take Red for a quick walk before Noah wakes up, and decides to cook them breakfast, which is a thing he does now—cooks breakfast for his boyfriend when he stays over. He’s got the bacon sizzling, close to done the way Noah likes it, and his last round of french toast is on its final flip when he hears Redmond’s collar jingle as he hops off the couch and scampers over to meet Noah in the doorway from the bedroom. 

Noah is, of course, adorably rumpled in pajama pants and Dan’s white undershirt. Which is fair, Dan thinks. Noah leans down to scratch at Red’s ears for a moment before sliding up behind Dan and hooking his chin over Dan’s shoulder. “Hi, babe,” Noah whispers, voice scratchy from sleep, as he kisses the side of Dan’s neck. 

Dan hums and flips the bacon one final time, turning his head to catch Noah’s lips in a crooked, minty kiss. “Hi.” He grins and pecks Noah on the nose, turning his attention back to their food. Noah leans back a little and rubs his hands along Dan’s shoulders, sliding his palms down his biceps to his elbows. 

“Nice shirt,” Noah mutters, kissing the back of Dan’s neck. “Sleeves are a bit short.” His fingertips brush along the inches of skin past the cuff of the shirt, tracing over the veins in his hands. Noah kisses his neck again, a few more times, before backing up to let Dan plate their food. Before Dan can pick up their dishes, Noah’s turning him around, tugging on his hand, bringing it up to his mouth and pressing his lips to Dan’s knuckles. 

Dan rolls his eyes, but feels himself flush anyway. “Settle down,” Dan mutters and pulls his hand away. But only because there’s bacon on the line. 

*

They eat in the comfortable quiet of a Sunday morning. This is the quietest time they’ll get until the awards are over, so they take their time and enjoy it. Dan left his phone in the bedroom, where he’s sure Noah’s is too. “Are you gonna let me see your suit before we head over?”

Noah’s eyes sparkle at him across the table. “Maybe,” he teases, nudging his last piece of bacon over to Dan’s plate. 

“God, you’re the best,” Dan groans and bites off half the piece. Noah laughs softly and slides his foot over Dan’s under the table. 

“Come back to bed,” Noah says. “We have some time.”

Dan eats the rest of the bacon and leans his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his closed fist. “We have some time, huh? To catch up on sleep?”

Noah groans this time. “Dan, your—” He drags his hands over his face. 

“My what?” Dan is half outraged half amused. His _what_?

“Your _wrists_ are driving me fucking crazy.”

Dan blinks and looks down at his hands. “What?” He furrows his brow. “Your shirt has short sleeves! It’s not my fault!”

“No—I know. It’s just—I never get to see them, the sleeves of your sweaters are always so _long_ I never get to see them and now they’re just. They’re right _there._ ”

“ _Just_ to clarify,” Dan starts, making a vague wax on/wax off motion, “you’re getting… _whatever_ over my _wrists_.”

Noah’s jaw dropped. “You’re obsessed with my forearms!”

“Oh my god, Noah, that is _not_ the same thing, _everyone_ is obsessed with your forearms.” They’re both laughing, and Dan is looking at his own wrists in fascination. Noah pushes his chair back from the table. 

“Come on,” he says, grabbing Dan’s hand and pulling him back into the bedroom. 

*

Noah gets Dan’s pants and underwear off, but stops Dan when he tries to take off the henley. “Typical,” Dan teases, but his voice is shaky as Noah drags his hands up Dan’s thighs. 

“Spread your arms out,” Noah says, kissing his way up one leg before crossing over to the other. Dan shivers and bites his lip as he obeys, eager in the face of Noah With A Plan.

Noah shuffles up Dan’s body, stretching out next to him, and starts kissing Dan’s shoulder over the shirt, the pressure and heat of Noah’s mouth even through the fabric, making Dan hum in satisfaction. Noah bites at the inside of his bicep, and Dan feels a jolt of pleasure, feels his cock twitch where it lays against his thigh, still mostly soft. 

Noah is going to get him hard by kissing his _arm_.

Dan takes a shuddery breath and blows it out through pursed lips. Noah looks over at him. “You okay?” He asks, but his mouth is still so close to Dan’s arm that he feels it rumble through him.

“Mmmm.” Dan nods. “This is—good.” His voice his high and kind of breathy and he takes another deep breath. Noah lets out a quiet laugh against the exposed skin on the inside of Dan’s elbow.

“Good,” he says, and licks delicately at the dip there. He kisses it, too, and Dan starts to squirm. Noah is being so soft and sweet and sometimes it makes Dan restless. 

Noah must realize, because he brings a hand up to Dan’s chest, just stroking over the planes of his torso and up to his collarbone. He slips his fingers under the collar of the henley, between the button flaps, and scratches over his opposite shoulder. Dan groans quietly at the sensation, squeezing his eyes shut.

The noise makes Noah lift his mouth away from its teasing path down Dan’s arm. “Yeah?” He asks, and Dan opens his eyes and turns to look at his smug face.

“ _Okay,_ ” he says, “just get a move on.”

Noah bites at the inside of his forearm in retaliation and Dan gasps, arching his back a little as he presses his head into the pillow. Noah’s hand slides his to cradle Dan’s jaw, turning his head back towards Noah so Noah can lean in and kiss him, tangling the fingers of his other hand with Dan’s. 

Dan immediately brings his free hand up to clutch at the back of Noah’s head, parting his lips for Noah’s insistent tongue. Noah shifts his leg across Dan’s hips and Dan ruts up against him a few times. Noah gentles his kisses then, pulling away after each press of lips just far enough that Dan can’t reach him. 

Before Dan can get too frustrated, Noah starts kissing his way back down the same arm, going all the way to Dan’s wrist this time. their hands are still clasped, and Noah doesn’t let go as he turns Dan’s hand over and flutters his lips over the tender skin on the inside of his wrist.

“ _Oh,_ ” Dan gasps, reaching for Noah with his free hand. Noah catches his wrist, follows it up to his bicep, and shoves it back down onto the bed. Dan whines softly. “This is _not_ fair.” He _means_ it, but his dick doesn’t seem to care at all, almost fully hard now, and leaking against his stomach. 

Noah does not respond, just lets go of Dan’s hand to press it palm-down into the bed and drags his teeth over his wrist bone, ending with a soft kiss. He starts to kiss his way back up the top of Dan’s arm, and makes his own noise of frustration when he gets to the pushed-up sleeve of Dan’s shirt. 

“Let me take it off,” Dan says softly, using the arm Noah had shoved down to rub soothingly over his shoulders. Noah doesn’t look up but shakes his head _no_ , maneuvering himself so he can slip his hands underneath the hem of the shirt, pushing it up to Dan’s armpits. “This doesn’t exactly help,” Dan quips.

Noah blows out an annoyed breath. “Shush,” he says, and throws his leg all the way over Dan’s torso to straddle him properly. Dan ignores all previous directions and slides his hands over the soft material of Noah’s pajamas over his thighs, smoothing up to his hips. He plucks at Noah’s waistband. 

Noah just grins at him and walks his fingers up Dan's abdomen, stopping to rub his fingertips over Dan's nipples, before gripping the hem of his shirt where it's bunched up and manhandling Dan until he can tug it over his head. "That's better," Noah breathes, leaning down to kiss him. 

Dan moans into the kiss as Noah wiggles his ass against Dan's dick. He's *ready* for Noah to do whatever it is he's set out to do. This whole thing can't have just been about Dan's *wrists* for god's sake. Dan rolls his hips up to encourage the rest of the plan, but Noah just deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue between Dan's lips, swallowing the tiny whimpers he's letting out. " _Noah_ ," Dan whines against his mouth. Noah finally sits back.

"What?"

"Come _on_. What's next?"

Noah blinks down at him, like he's just asked a really stupid question. "Your other wrist?" Noah says, stroking his fingertips down Dan's arm and up to his shoulder. He pokes a finger under Dan's arm, making him jerk away. 

"Hey, no tickling." Dan pouts. Noah rubs the thumb of his other hand along Dan's jutted out bottom lip. Dan bites playfully at his fingertips and then moves a hand over to press against Noah’s erection. Noah rocks his hips forward and Dan grins, squeezing a little. “Mmm,” he hums, hoping to derail Noah’s plan, or maybe just speed it up. He’s hard against Noah’s ass and he thinks now’s the time to get Noah naked. He tugs at the waistband of Noah’s pants again. “Maybe we should take these off.”

Noah raised his eyebrows. “Oh, we should, huh?” Dan bites his lip and nods. Being the only one naked is weird. 

“Being the only one naked is weird,” he says, pushing up Noah’s shirt. Noah laughs softly. 

“Okay, okay.” He bats Dan’s hands away and pulls his shirt over his head. “How’s that?” He asks, tossing his shirt aside and rubbing over Dan’s nipples again. Dan gasps and takes a few moments to admire shirtless Noah. He pets at his shoulders, arms stretching to reach, and Noah catches one hand to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist. 

“Noah,” Dan sighs. “Please?” Noah smiles against his wrist and bites at the tender skin. Dan tries to pull his arm away, to hopefully flip them over and press Noah into the mattress, but Noah tightens his fingers around Dan’s arm and—he can’t move it. Dan groans softly as Noah kisses up his arm, lips gentle but insistent. 

At his shoulder, Noah bites, sometimes definitely hard enough to leave marks, and it just ratchets Dan up that much higher. Dan taps at Noah’s shoulder. “Pants now? Please?” Noah laughs again, and Dan can feel it where their chest are pressed together as Noah leans over to suck a hickey into the side of Dan’s throat. 

Dan gasps. “Noah, please, please come _on_ I need—”

Noah sits up and Dan’s _cold_ from the lack of body heat. “What do you need?”

Dan gives him his very best glare. “You _know_ what I need,” he says darkly, but Noah just smirks at him, eyes practically sparkling with glee at Dan’s obvious _agony_. He slips a hand into Dan’s hair, which always makes Dan’s eyes flutter closed. Dan is about to sigh as the slide of fingertips against his scalp, but Noah suddenly tightens his grip and pulls, hard. Dan cries out at the sharp tug, and then moans and the dull throb it leaves behind. He scrabbles at Noah’s hips, he wants to—to—

“What do you need, Daniel?” Noah’s lips are almost touching Dan’s, but with the grip Noah has on his hair, he can’t move at all. 

“Want you,” is all Dan can manage to whimper. Noah smiles. 

“You got me, babe,” he says, and finally kisses Dan, wet and filthy and Dan wants _more_.

Noah pulls away, but dives right back in for a quick, biting kiss, before sliding awkwardly off the bed to throw off the rest of his clothes. Dan finally gets his hand on his own dick, throwing his head back against the bed and moaning out Noah’s name. Noah climbs back on the bed, straddling Dan’s thighs. He has a palmful of lube and he brushes Dan’s hand away to slide his slick fist around Dan’s cock, giving him a few firm strokes before moving back to his own dick.

Dan’s so hard, his strokes smooth and perfect from the lube, and he knows he’s close, he’s so close, but he doesn’t know if Noah wants him to come yet. He adjusts the pillow under his head so he can lean up and look at Noah, who’s staring intently where Dan is fisting his cock, twisting his hand on the upstroke. He slows his hand, though, because he doesn’t want to come before he’s supposed to.

“Noah?” He asks. “Can I?”

Noah’s eyes dart up to Dan’s face and he blinks rapidly. “Fuck, yeah, Dan do it,” he finally says. “Make yourself come.” Noah starts jerking his own cock, eyes sliding back down to Dan’s dick. “Yeah,” Noah breathes.

Dan groans, his hand flying over his dick as he gets closer and closer—

“Dan,” Noah breathes, “you look so fucking good.”

Dan curses and the way Noah is looking at him—he jerks himself twice more and then he’s coming, shouting Noah’s name, hips twitching as he spills over his knuckles and down his hands. It feels like he comes forever, hot pleasure settling into his bones as he gasps out another _fuck_. 

Noah’s stopped stroking himself, he's just staring down at the mess Dan made, come all over his hands and fingers dripping down his cock. Noah stares two seconds too long and Dan starts to feel self-conscious. “Babe?” Dan says, letting go of his dick. 

Noah startles and then moans long and loud, hand speeding up on his own dick as his other hand rubs Dan’s come into his hands and… wrists, fuck. Dan thinks it’s weird, so weird, but his dick is still _really_ on board, twitching almost painfully against his stomach as he watches Noah come apart above him, some landing on Dan’s spent cock and his hands and his wrists and his arms. He’s covered and the look Noahs giving him makes him _love it_. 

“Dan,” Noah breathes, rubbing his hand over Dan’s cock and stomach. He shuffles their positions, and Dan lets him, so he’s laying between Dan’s legs, face level with Dan’s cock. Dan hasn’t moved his filthy hands from where they’re resting on his thighs, and Noah leans in and rubs his lips over the fingers on Dan’s right hand. He sucks one into his mouth, and he’s still moaning quietly, and if Noah keeps it up Dan is going to be hard again. 

Dan shifts his other hand, brings it closer to Noah’s lips, and Noah grins up at him before pulling two into his mouth up to the second knuckle. Dan makes a quiet, amused noise. “You love this so much,” he says just to say it. 

“Mm hm.” Noah tries to nod but ends up laughing around Dan’s fingers because the position is so awkward. Dan laughs softly too, pulling his hand away and wiping it on his chest. “No—“ Noah complains, grabbing Dan’s other arm. He lays gentle kisses along his forearm, headed towards his hand, and the achingly soft press of lips is a wild contrast to the way Dan’s hand is smeared with their come. He heaves out a shuddery breath. 

“Noah,” he sighs, but Noah doesn’t stop, just kisses at his wrist bone over and over, for what feels like a whole entire hour of tenderness, until he finally moves on to kiss at each of Dan’s knuckles. 

The come on his skin is getting gross(er) and tacky, so Dan slides his hand out of Noah’s reach. “I think that hand is thoroughly kissed, hm?” He says softly. He wants to pet at Noah’s hair, brush his fingertips along Noah’s cheek, but they need to clean up. 

Noah must have fewer qualms about the general state of Dan, because he slips his palm against Dan’s, and pulls him along to the bathroom on shaky legs. 

*

Dan’s dabbing the last bit of eye cream on as Noah steps out of the shower. Dan watches him in the mirror, blatantly ogling his boyfriend as he wraps a towel around his waist. Noah catches his eye and smirks, sidling up behind him. He gently kisses Dan’s shoulder. “Hi,” he murmurs.

“Hello,” Dan says, smirking at Noah in the mirror. “Can I help you with something?”

Noah presses his lips together and shakes his head, sliding his hand down Dan’s arm and lifting Dan’s hand to press a kiss to the top of his wrist. “I’m good.”


End file.
